1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to networking and, more particularly, to controlling the flow of network traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In secure networks, such as wireless networks, devices often join and leave the network, for example, as mobile users enter and leave a site. When a link between two devices needs to be established (or “brought up), the device that is trying to get admitted into the network typically takes up a role of a “Supplicant” and the other device with which it is trying to connect takes up a role of an “Authenticator.” The Authenticator has a secure connection to an Authentication Server (AS) and relays messages between supplicant and AS.
When a host device, such as a PC connects to a network, it is sometimes obvious that the host device should act as a supplicant. However, in some cases, multiple devices may be able to connect to the AS and the role of each device may not be immediately apparent. In such cases, both devices may be equally qualified to take on the role of either supplicant or authenticator.
What is needed is a technique to help establish a role in such cases.